Kissed By a Butterfly
by YouSpeakToMySoul
Summary: The Butterfly Effect. A collection of GSR oneshots/drabbles, inspired by butterfly poems. GSR
1. Butterfly Linda Kessler

Kissed by a Butterfly  
>HypeerBoOsttxOx<p>

The Butterfly Effect. A collection of GSR oneshots/drabbles, inspired by butterfly poems.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to CSI, also I have claim to the poems. They belong to their writers and such.

**...xxx...**

**Butterfly-Linda Kessler **

_Butterfly, butterfly,  
>Why do you stay?<em>

He wondered sometimes,  
>Why did she stay?<p>

He knew he hadn't been the best of friends to her,  
>Realistically at times, not a friend at all<p>

_Butterfly, butterfly,  
>Please fly away!<em>

Selfishly, sometimes he wished she did leave  
>Not because he wanted her to<p>

Oh no, sometimes he wished she never would  
>But he feared it was for the best<p>

She was the only one who had managed to bring down his defenses with just a look

And every time she took them,  
>he had to retreat, for maybe months at a time, to rebuild them<p>

_Butterfly, butterfly,  
>Escape this place!<em>

Sometimes he wished he had never asked her to stay in Vegas,

She was a great CSI,  
>No doubt about it<p>

But he hated to see her so affected by the horrors of 'Sin City'

He knew it was stupid to think as such, as it wasn't just Vegas  
>It was the cases and he knew she could get the same in San Francisco<p>

Though he saw what Vegas did to people  
>And he never wanted that to happen to her<p>

He already saw so much pain in her eyes,  
>He didn't want staying on Vegas to contribute to it<p>

A small part of his mind, most likely ruled by his heart,  
>Told him that if she stayed, one day he might get the chance to help her<p>

But the rest of his mind, told him that he was part of the reason she was so in pain  
>And that quickly silenced the rest of his mind from guilt<p>

_Butterfly, butterfly,  
>Fly!<br>Fly, fly away!_

The more she stayed,  
>The more his walls crumbled<br>And he couldn't let that happen

But each time she got under his defenses,  
>He found his resolve weakening<p>

When she got close,  
>Every mental argument on why she couldn't be allowed to get close, fled<p>

_...Butterfly, butterfly...  
>...Before it's to late...<em>

He tried to warn her, that it was never going to be able just a fling but she was determined

Each day his own determination to keep her at bay, weakened and  
>He knew it was only a matter of time before she was in his heart<p>

And when that day finally came, he knew he'd never be able to let her go.

**...xxx...**


	2. My Butterfly Tim Kashorek

**Kissed By a Butterfly  
>Chapter Two<strong>

**...xxx...**

**My Butterfly- Tim Kashorek**

_My butterfly  
>seemingly delicate<em>

His butterfly,  
>The woman who had walked so gracefully in to his life<br>The woman who had trusted him with her secrets,  
>The woman he didn't deserve to have in his life.<p>

Even the fact she trusted him with her past still amazed him but he was extremely grateful she did and hoped one day he'd get to return the feeling of trust.

When he had heard about her past,  
>He wondered how she didn't seem more breakable, vulnerable<p>

He almost didn't believe that, that little girl who had went through so much was her

_With wings of steel  
>cold sharp steel<em>

But what she had went through, as horrible as it was,  
>Had hardened her to the world and to people<p>

Or maybe Vegas had brought out the untrusting of her past?

He realised it must not have been easy for her,  
>Moving away from everything,<br>Just for him

Some times he wished he could've believed that she'd came here for the opportunity but when she had implied it he realised,

He was the reason she had stayed in Vegas and he wished he wasn't,

Then maybe he wouldn't feel guilt every time he looked in to her eyes.

_My butterfly  
>draws the helpless<em>

But selfishly he knew that if he could do it over, he knew he would do it again.

It hurt too much to imagine life without her.

He knew he hadn't known her that well when they had met in San Francisco but he had found that she had a beautiful energy around her

That energy drew him to her,  
>He had been helpless to stop his feeling for her<p>

_With her unsurpassed beauty  
>there is no resisting<em>

She was beautiful and he hadn't even touched on the physical aspect of her beauty

He found everything about her beautiful, her strength, her determination.

Her.

_My butterfly,  
>who has no feelings<br>but is emotional  
>making me want to hurt when she hurts<em>

He knows she tries to remain stony, unattached,  
>Like you have to be on the job<p>

But he knows some cases can just make their way through your defenses

He hated to see her so affected by those cases,  
>Wished he could find the words she needed to hear or comfort her liked he had always wanted to<p>

Just be able to take away a little bit of he pain.

He always felt so helpless when it came to her.

_My butterfly,  
>drawing me to the edge of darkness,<br>unknowingly,  
><em>  
>Yet even after all he's put her through,<br>She still draws him in,  
>Hoping one day he'll turn around one day and just take the life she's offering<p>

She has no idea of the effect she has on him,  
>She doesn't realise that every time she offers, he's one step closer to giving in.<p>

_My butterfly,  
>I will defend to the end,<em>

But he still knew no matter how attached she became to cases, he would always defend her  
>No matter what happened<p>

He knew know that it wasn't just the lab that needed her,

He needed her.

_But will the end be caused by  
>My butterfly?<em>

He hoped she'd never leave but knew that one day it was bound to happen and when it did,

He wouldn't be able to convince her to stay.

**...xxx...**

So what did you think? I am still new to the Drabble scene so review (: Please? -xx


End file.
